


Ten Thousand Seconds

by Kokoai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Handling the lives of idols rarely left a manager with free time. Much less time for two managers to have a night together.
Relationships: Okazaki Rinto/Oogami Banri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Ten Thousand Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> I don't Okaban. I don't Re:Vale. But I did this for a dear friend.

International lives were certainly a dream for any idol. Re:Vale had only just returned from their first international tour, both the idol and their manager showed an exhaustion Banri had never experienced. Although the knots in Okazaki’s shoulder certainly told him plenty about it. His already slender form had become even thinner in the months Re:Vale had been busy. Not so thin that Banri was concerned, but it was noticeable in how Okazaki rested beneath him now. There was that little bit of extra room Banri had as he shifted back to a proper straddling position. Okazaki hadn’t moved aside from the lull of his head as Banri’s fingers pushed and prodded at the tight muscles in his upper arms. 

Pale skin that was warmer than it had been minutes ago didn’t escape Banri’s notice either. Despite the low light— done at Okarin’s request since it helped him relax— nothing could escape his notice. His own idols kept him trained in detecting the slightest change, although his familiarity with this body, the curves of these shoulders, each dip in the spine, every little mark decorating the skin, all lended themselves to Banri’s increased perception. 

“How’s your schedule look now?” Banri asked softly as he palmed at a particularly rough knot.

“Mmm we’ve got a few days off. To...unwind before— mmhhhh” Okazaki’s voice trailed as he buried his head further in the pillow. Admittedly the couch within Banri’s office didn’t offer the most spacious of areas, but they made it work.

“Oh good.” 

“I don’t like that smirk.”

“You can’t even see my face.”

“But I know you.” 

“Then you know where I’m going with this.” Banri’s hand slid down to either hip and squeezed. The squeak that came in response went right to Banri’s head. 

"I still have work you know."

"That involves sitting at your desk."

"You--ahhh" 

All Banri had done was shift his weight. Except the way he'd done so pushed his hips forward. 

A finger trailed down Okazaki's spine lead him to bury his face deeper in the thin pillow. 

"Let me relax you in better ways." Banri slid a finger under the waistband. 

"H-here?" 

"No one should be in. But I suppose if you're that worried we'll just have to keep you quiet. 

Banri slid off the couch and nudged Okazaki’s shoulder, who proceeded to shift and twist in ways he couldn’t have before the massage. Eventually, any semblance of grace lost in the process, Okazaki now faced Banri, who loosely straddled his waist. As Banri slid into place, he raised a hand to tug at his hair tie.

As Banri leaned over, his undone hair tumbled over his shoulders and rolled down towards Okazaki. Everywhere that ends touched tingled. All too quickly Okazaki felt his cheeks burn. Between the low light that softly highlighted the facial features, and Banri's half lidded gaze, Okazaki burned more. The hand that crawled down his chest blazed a trail that left him gasping. 

"B-Banri-san" 

"You know it's only us. No need to be so formal, Ri~n~to" Banri rolled each syllable of Okazaki's name tantalizingly slow. One hand had started to undo the lower buttons of Okazaki's shirt. With each one Banri further closed the gap between them. The more Okazaki squirmed the slower Banri moved. 

At Okazaki's chest, Banri's hand slid under the thin shirt to press against a pec. Okazaki's breath hitched, his hips rolled,and he tried to look away from Banri's gaze but he was trapped. Idols had a way of demanding attention and refusing to let you go until they chose to. That's how Okazaki felt under Banri's gaze, except worse. 

"Just say it once for me?" Banri blew into his ear before his tongue ran along the shell of Okazaki's ear. 

"B-ban…" 

"Mmm you know. There's something else I'd like to hear." Now Banri nipped at an earlobe as his hand finished undoing the last shirt button, and his fingers danced over the exposed chest. 

Words caught in Okazaki's throat. Every attempt morphed into a moan. He wanted to say it. Both because he knew how much Banri liked it, but also knowing what Banri would do after he said it. 

"Ah—mm...d-daddy…" 

The way Banri's breath caught, how much his hips pushed forward, their chests pressed together, and the sheer amount of lust that darkened those aquamarine eyes, all compacted to make Okazaki  _ hot _ . 

Above all of that, came the sensation of Banri's lips on his, their tongues pushed against each other with months of built up need. Okazaki found his eyes clamped shut as he drank in everything that was Ogami Banri. 

They had gone from fellow managers, to business partners, to friends, to lovers in such a short time. Rarely did their schedules align to even allow a meeting like this, but each time left Okazaki as breathless as that first time Banri had kissed him. 

Sure, Okazaki had had his fantasies about Banri, but nowhere in his wildest dreams had he truly thought they would ever be this close. 

Banri moved to alternating lapping and suckling at the smooth skin of Okazaki's neck. 

"B-Ban…"

"How do you want it?" Banri's hand had slid down further, already working to undo his pants. 

Okazaki went silent, eyes avoidant. A low hum crawled out when Banri’s motions ceased. Banri sat back, toyed with a button on his own shirt as he eyes Okazaki.

“If you won’t tell me then I guess I’ll assume you don’t want this.”

"I want you...to own me." Okazaki almost squeaked. 

"That’s better." Banri finished leaving another bright red mark on Okazaki's collar before removing himself. 

He crossed the room to a file cabinet. The bottom drawer needed a key. Where that key stayed, Okazaki had never known. He'd never even seen the full contents of that drawer. 

Banri collected a handful of items before returning. He needed not a word, only a look, and Okazaki sat up and finished undressing. He looked away, crimson dusted from his cheeks to chest. With a shaky breath, he held out his hands towards Banri. Slowly a plush pair of navy blue handcuffs were fixed to each of his wrists. Next came the matching collar decorated with a grey B. At the bottom edge of the collar was a small clip that Banri hooked the chain of the handcuffs to. 

Okazaki shifted and squirmed. He was impatient but he never wanted to pressure Banri. Once his glasses were being slid off, Okazaki knew he wouldn't have to wait much longer. His vision was blocked by a strip of fabric secured behind his head. 

A quiet moment passed, one where Okazaki could barely be sure Banri was still there. Anticipation ran through his veins. He could guess what the first move would be, but Banri also tended to mix things up. 

"You know…" his voice was further away than expected. 

"You're really pretty like this." Words that went straight to Okazaki's groin. The following hum said Banri knew exactly what he had done. 

"I could just leave you here like this. Not touch you. Not do anything until later."

"Nnnngg Ban…"

"I suppose though, I could be persuaded with the right words." 

Okazaki's chest heaved. His back seemed to arch on its own. He wanted,  _ needed _ this. His tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth, silently testing out the motions required to say the words in his mind.

"I want you to fill me up, daddy"

"It would simply be cruel of me to not fulfill your request when you've been so obedient." Banri took a quick moment to coat his hand with the contents of a small bottle that he had sat on the arm of the couch.

As he came back, Okazaki’s breath hitched. He knew Banri was right there. The stillness, the lack of contact, the inability to move all made his blood race. A warm hand pushed gently against his shoulder, coaxing him into laying back. Another hand pushed against his thigh, effectively spreading his legs. 

Using his freehand, Banri tugged at the collar as he leaned down to kiss Okazaki. As the kiss deepened, Banri pressed one finger against Okazaki's entrance. The moan against his lips urged him to push inward. 

Okazaki shook, moans increasing. Banri forced himself to move slowly to ensure Okazaki had been able to fully adjust before another finger would be added. 

A trail of saliva broke between their lips as Banri leaned back. He wanted to see Okazaki's face in full, to hear every moan in full. 

"Ban...ban…" Every thrust elicited a sound. 

Banri steeled himself. He burned to bury himself in that tight hole, but any chance of hurting Okazaki was a chance he wouldn't take. 

“M-more...Ban…”

“Ahh what are we forgetting?” his fingers slowed. Okazaki’s heavy breathing reverberated in Banri’s ears. Oh how he wanted to continue on. Although Okazaki was rather cute when he got like this.

“Say it for me just one more time?” At the end, he pushed his fingers deeper, twisted just enough to earn a loud moan. 

“Take me, D-daddy…”

Banri almost chuckled at the audible gulp. Okazaki could never quite get used to saying those things, but his willingness to try for Banri’s sake was endearing and arousing on it’s own.

  
With a slight exhale, Banri removed his fingers. As he retrieved the bottle from before, he took a moment to appreciate the sight of Okazaki Rinto like this. Less than for the sake of him being tied, bound, and helpless, but for how relaxed he appeared beneath everything. Managing idols took a massive toll and the perpetual stress on Okazaki’s face seldom faded. Now, however, tension had left his body. What tightness there was to his muscles no doubt came from only the anticipation and endorphin rush. 

He’d only gotten himself settled, preparing himself for the next stage, when his waist had been encircled by desperate legs. Pulled closer before he could even move. He bit his bottom lip as he lined himself up and waited a moment.

“One more?” Banri could never get enough.

“Nnngg…” Okazaki squirmed. His head turned in just the right way to be facing Banri. 

“It’s one little word. I promise this will be the last time tonight.” 

“Aahhhnnn….Daddy….” That was all the patience Banri had, his hips rolled forward on their own.

That first moan reverberated in his ears. It pushed him towards his climax already but he wouldn't finish that easily. Not before Okazaki. 

Despite Okazaki’s hands being restrained, he made up for it by how tightly his legs coiled around Banri’s waist no matter how fast he thrusted. Banri found himself torn between wanting to screw Okazaki as fast and hard as possible versus dragging it out and savoring being clung to like this. 

They both did have work the next day, though, not to mention someone could walk in at any moment. Tsumugi had been known to come into work before sunrise on numerous occasions. 

“Rinto...Rinto…” Banri moaned, volume increasing as the heat in his abdomen burned more and more. Fueled on ever more by the voluminous pants and moans rolling past Okazaki’s lips, the fragmented calls of Banri’s name pushed him further. 

With a particularly deep thrust, a gasp caught in both their throats. Toes curled, stars in their eyes and both had reached their end. 

Banri sat back after a moment, noted just how messy his stomach was, and started to unbind Okazaki. 

“Ban...that was…” Okazaki was still short of breath and trembling. 

“Did you expect any less.”

“I-uh...no…” Okazaki melted under Banri’s smirk. He could barely keep his eyes on Banri without wanting to bury his head. 

Banri chuckled before proceeding to tuck all the supplies back into the drawer. He’d been able to talk Okazaki into a quick rinse off shower at least. Afterwards, Banri walked him to the door and left him with one last quick kiss before they parted ways until their next meeting. 


End file.
